Often, when performing various procedures on a patient (for example cardio-pulmonary resuscitation or CPR), it is beneficial to know the air pressure that is being used to inflate the patient's lungs and/or exhaled by the patient if the patient is breathing. Likewise, in many procedures, it is beneficial to keep a specific cadence such as 100 times per minute for providing chest compressions during CPR. Also, when resuscitating an adult, it is often beneficial to deliver one breath every 6 seconds, or 10 breaths per minute.
Some systems such as defibrillators provide an audible or visible metronome for compression frequency, but with such, the caretaker must look away from the patient and towards the defibrillators to see such metronomes.
What is needed is a system that will include both breathing pressure and cadence in view of a caretaker while performing procedures upon a patient.